jeuyehsnmsksisikakakoskwiwfandomcom-20200213-history
Willowbranch
Willowbranch 'is a gray tabby molly with reddish patches and olive-green eyes. History In The ''Super Editions Lilacpool's Path Willowbranch is with the patrol that goes to OpalClan, and when Lightsun and Snowtooth hiss at them not to cross the border, Willowbranch jumps across in her fury and Snowtooth claws her ears. Lilacpool orders her back and she is seen looking ashamed. Sunstream is shown to be very defensive of her. As Oivetail announces that there was SapphireClan scent in their territory, Lilacpool warned that no cat would attack any of the Clans, Willowbranch retorts, "try telling that to OpalClan." As the flood starts, Willowbranch tries to burrow deeper into the moss to get away from the cold rain trickles. When the lake is rising up the hill, she is seen gasping in shock and disbelief. As the cats are lining up to climb up the path to get out of camp, she is seen hanging further back in the line with Morningmist, who tells Lilacpool that Willowbranch is nervous. Morningmist and Willowbranch climb together and although they went slow, they got up with no troubles. When Sloane offers to take charge of collecting moss, she takes Willowbranch and Smokepoppy with her to find some. She is seen coming back from a hunting patrol with Blossomberry and Orchidtail. She is mentioned to have caught a starling. While on guard duty, Willowbranch reports that she has scented SapphireClan cats near RubyClan's camp. She reports the discovery to Lilacpool, and the two cats turn out to be SapphireClan's leader, Amberstar, and medicine cat, Citrusleaf. They are not invading RubyClan, but have come to discuss the leader Sloane is seen watching Willowbranch and Rustfur claw the Twoleg pelt to divide it into smaller pieces for cats to sleep on in the tunnels. Willowbranch is mentioned by Tawnyrose, who says, the newly made dens in the tunnels will be a lot better when Willowbranch gets the Twoleg pelt. When Lilacpool announces to the Clan that they'll be attacking the invading kittypets in SapphireClan territory, Willowbranch rejects the idea, and Sandfeather and several other Clanmates agree. When Morningmist voices her opinion, she understands the idea and changes her mind, yowling in agreement with her Clanmates. As Lilacpool announces that the water is going down in their camp, Willowbranch is one of the cats to take off out of the tunnels to go see it for herself. She's seen on a patrol with Morningmist, her former mentor, Vinefall, and Sunstream. In the bear cub battle, she is seen fighting with Blackpebble and Wolfwhisker, confusing the badger with matching attacks. When the Clan cats get back to the hollow, she is seen teasing Rustfur, claiming that he had to get off the branch before Wolfwhisker put in it place, saying that Rustfur was about to become part of the warriors den. She is last seen dragging brambles and tendrils of ivy to form a new barrier with Vinefall and Morningmist. In The Prophecy Of Three ''Arc ''The Cave's End Willowkit is born to Sloane and Copperfur along with her brother, Wolfkit. It is said that though they are young, they have very loud voices. Copperfur, their father, is awkward around them. He can't seem to get used to the idea of being a father, and does not take any time to visit with his kits. Smokepaw says that Sloane's kits are cute, and that she hopes Cherrystar would let her mentor one of them when they become apprentices. Dreampaw replies that she probably wouldn't since they were kin, but this doesn't seem to dampen Smokepaw's spirit. The Snowing Stars When Wolfkit, Willowkit's littermate, gets stung by nettles, Dreampaw tells Sloane to check on Willowkit. Later, Flamepaw comments to Lilacpaw that it will be forever until Wolfkit and Willowkit are made apprentices. After Willowkit hears a foxbarking in the forest, she gets scared and asks Sloane if the fox had left. When Ivytwist starts kitting, Willowkit and Wolfkit are shown to be excited, asking if there were any kits yet. After Ivytwist kits, Willowkit states that the kits are really cute. Duskpatch, later, tells them to go back to the nursery. During the battle, she is seen comforting the younger kits, Vinekit and Orchidkit when the meteor shower starts, Willowkit is seen asking where the sun went. She is then seen crouching next to Acornfoot, waiting for a cat to come take her down from the Highledge, but when Flamepaw comes to carry her down, saying that she doesn't want to be carried. She is next seen strutting around with Wolfkit when they had to move to the apprentices' den when Ivytwist catches whitecough, happy about being in the apprentices' den. The Darkest Dawn Willowkit catches greencough and has to move into the abandoned Twoleg nest. Sloane is very nervous about it, but Sandfeather, who is also sick, promises that they will take care of her and Willowkit and make sure she quickly recovers. On her way back to camp she jumps into a pile of dead leaves, saying she wanted to surprise her mother, by catching prey. It is revealed that her parents aren't mates anymore, because Copperfur didn't care for his kits enough. The Cruel Season In front of the nursery entrance, Willowkit and her brother, Wolfkit, roll around play fighting in front of Sloane. Later, when Dreamcloud visits the nursery, she finds the kits running about. Willowkit squeals at Orchidkit while batting her ear that she should be the killer and that the others will come and catch her. As Orchidkit screeches in excitement, the other kits including Willowkit bundle on top of her. Charlotte intervenes and the kits calm down a bit after Charlotte's small berating. When the Caelum Patrol stops off at the barn and talk with Hollyhock, Smokepoppy comments that Sloane has two more kits named Wolfkit and Willowkit adding in that they're quite cute. Sloane gently tells Wolfkit and Willowkit to go into the nursery and rest, but Willowkit protests that OpalClan are attacking but she is going to be the Clan leader and fight them all off. Sloane promises her that she can be Clan leader the next day and ushers them into the nursery. When Skybreeze and Dreamcloud bring deathberries into the camp in order to kill the snake, Willowkit and the other kits become curious about the red berries. Once Skybreeze explains the purpose of bringing the deathberries and what they will do if they are eaten, Ivytwist asks the kits if they were listening to Skybreeze. Willowkit says that they'll be careful sounding scared and the other kits murmur their agreement with her statement. Later, Willowkit shoots into the nursery with her pelt fluffed up squealing that SapphireClan cats are in the camp, but Sloane follows Willowkit into the nursery in order to comfort her. In The Oath Of The Moon ''Arc ''The Second Sister She is introduced as a new warrior, Willowbranch, at a Gathering, and is mildly ashamed when PearlClan refuses to shout her new warrior name, even though it isn't her fault at all. It was revealed that her mentor was Morningmist, as Cherrystar wants to show that she still trusts her son, despite all that had happened. She helps Sunstream when he trod on a thistle while on patrol. Later, Willowbranch tells Thistleshade that she thinks Twolegs are the cause of the draining lake, although it is later revealed to be beavers who are to blame for the dwindling lake, not Twolegs. The Dark Path Chosen Creampaw observes that Willowbranch is constantly backing up whatever Thistleshade says, and assumes that she likes him. After a tree falls into the camp, Cherrystar has her crawl into the medicine den to get herbs for Dreamcloud, since she is slender like her father, Copperfur. She pushes out pawfuls of leaves to Dreamcloud, who tries to help Orchidpaw after her hind legs were hurt by fallen tree. Later on, Willowbranch helps Creampaw collect moss and feathers for new bedding. She also helps Sandfeather clear away some of the smaller debris from the clearing. Willowbranch is also seen during the battle between RubyClan and SapphireClan, fighting Skunkfur and Plumspeckle alongside Copperfur. She is later seen helping Creampaw fight Weedtail. Flamefall notes that Skunkfur's eyes gave away her next move. The Vanished Whispers Willowbranch is first seen gathered around Duskpatch. Wolfwhisker, later, asks if she would like to go on patrol with he and Smokepoppy. She is seen helping finish the dens in the fallen tree, commenting that the tree is a part of the camp now. She goes hunting with Sandfeather, Autumnstorm, Flamefall, Nightpaw, Peachfall, and Creampaw. Sandfeather comments that she needs to slow down, or she will be scaring off all of the prey. Willowbranch is then seen racing over to Thistleshade after a fox leaves the RubyClan camp, asking if his torn-out claw hurts. Thistleshade raises his chin proudly and replies that it only hurts a bit. She also mentions to Dreamcloud that there is yarrow in a small clearing by the RubyClan camp, and is pushing through a thorn barrier with Smokepoppy and Wolfwhisker in the middle of Dreamcloud and Creampaw's conversation. On the way to the gathering, Creampaw decides to wait for Orchidtail and Willowbranch. When the lake becomes frozen over, Nightpaw thinks about how she told Orchidtail and Willowbranch she would go play with them on the ice. The Omen Of Shadows Willowbranch is seen training with Flameflight, Peachfall, and Wolfwhisker. She and Wolfwhisker are shown to have great admiration of Flamefall. Wolfwhisker tries to catch a squirrel, but accidentally brushes against some bracken. When the squirrel tries to run, WIllowbranch attempts to catch it, but fails. When a dog gets loose from its Twoleg, Willowbranch's littermate, Wolfwhisker, goes to help Flameflight and Vinefall get the dog away from their territory. After a Twoleg takes the dog away, Flameflight tells Orchidtail that he'll tell Wolfwhisker and Willowbranch not to say much, as Charlotte would get worried if she found out what happened. The Forgotten Warrior When Tawnykit and Rustkit become apprentices known as Tawnypaw and Rustpaw, she is chosen to become Rustpaw's mentor. She is then seen with Tawnypaw, Wolfwhisker, and Rustpaw padding toward the thorn tunnel. When Tawnypaw and Rustpaw are in Dreamcloud's den, getting the cobwebs they had collected out of their pelts, she, Olivetail, and Wolfwhisker come in to get them so they can have a training session, to learn some of Olivetail's battle tactics. While they are at their training session, the cats are attacked by a fox. They return to camp and are taken to the medicine cat's den, and Dreamcloud notes that Willowbranch is limping. Willowbranch tells Dreamcloud she has a few scratches and lost fur on one side, but it's nothing serious. Dreamcloud tells her to come back tomorrow so she could put more marigold on her wounds. Then she and Wolfwhisker leave the den. When Dreamcloud looks into Rustpaw's memories, she sees Willowbranch screeching while she attacks the fox. Willowbranch is later seen padding behind Tawnypaw and Rustpaw as they go to the Gathering. When Caelum comes to RubyClan, Tawnypaw and Rustpaw ask him to watch them train, but Willowbranch tells the apprentices that Caelum probably has better things to do than watch them train. Later, Willowbranch is one of the cats to listen to Caelum tell stories. Willowbranch is one of the warriors to agree with Caelum when she persuades some RubyClan cats to attack OpalClan. After that she is seen telling the apprentices never to call Lilacpool a murderer again, or they would be checking the elders for ticks for a moon. After, that she is only seen on a patrol and gathering with the rest of RubyClan's warriors to listen to Cherrystar. The Eternal Tomorrow Willowbranch follows Lilacpool into the camp and out of the thorn barrier with Sunstream and Fernheart. She, Whitenose, and Thistleshade leave the camp to go tree climbing. Willowbranch is then seen telling Thistleshade, Flameflight and Blossomberry to wait for her and Vinefall. Creamfrost and Willowbranch are seen chatting before the patrol leaves. She suggests to Cherrystar that Peachfall could take Dreamcloud's place as medicine cat at the Gathering, since Featherslip, a SapphireClan warrior, accusing Dreamcloud of killing her brother, Leafshade. Her idea is turned down by Cherrystar, as she says that Peachfall should have her own chance to choose what to do with her life, whether it be a medicine cat or a warrior. Willowbranch is seen emerging from the thorn barrier with Snowdrop, Charlotte, Rustpaw, Creamfrost and Duskpatch. She tells Rustpaw, her apprentice, to go and get some fresh-kill to eat. She and Rustpaw are seen training and practicing tricky battle moves in the clearing. She is sent to PearlClan with Wolfwhisker and Thistleshade. She is seen pressing close to Peachfall and Copperfur. She, Wolfwhisker, and Thistleshade promise to get to PearlClan before the Dark Forest Warriors do. On the way to the Gathering, Willowbranch tells Creamfrost that she should be nicer to Vinefall, and points out to Creamfrost that Vinefall likes her. She then tells Creamfrost to try to apologize to Vinefall. When Vinefall refuses Creamfrost's apology, Willowbranch expresses sympathy for Creamfrost. In The Novellas Creamfrost's Silence The Great Battle is over, but there are many deceased. Willowbranch is among the cats that bury the fallen, pressing against Plumtuft's body with Sunstream and Fernheart and lifting her like she was a newborn kit. Days later, Willowbranch joins a patrol with Creamfrost, Wolfwhisker and Petalshine to check the OpalClan lakeshore border. There are no rival cat scents so they head back to camp in good time. Willowbranch later joins a patrol consisting of Creamfrost and Nightdust to fetch soft, thorn-free bedding for the warriors den. About a quarter moon and two days later, Willowbranch places a catch of a young rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. The next day, Willowbranch goes on patrol with Rustpaw and Tawnypaw, taking her patrol up a side of the hollow. She later bursts out of undergrowth after Rustpaw, her eyes wide and fur bushed with fear. The apprentices explain there is a fox. Willowbranch tries to explain that the news is worse than that, but Rustpaw cuts in that they will let Lilacpool's patrol know. The apprentices race off and Willowbranch follows them, looking over her shoulder before vanishing into bracken. Trivia Interesting Facts * She has loner blood through Sloane. Kin '''Mother: '''Sloane '''Father: Copperfur Brother: '''Wolfwhisker '''Half-Brother: '''Blackpebble '''Half-Sister: '''Smokepoppy '''Grandmother: '''Skyfur '''Grandfather: '''Redleaf '''Great-Grandmother: Bramblefoot Great-Grandfather: Webpelt 'Uncles: '''Brackenpool, Olivetail '''Aunts: '''Peachpelt '''Great-Uncles: '''Windstripe '''Great-Aunts: '''Iceclaw, Puddlepoppy Quotes ''"I wanna see the kits!" ''-Willowbranch during Ivytwist's kitting, ''The Snowing Stars "Willowbranch is a good warrior. I hope she never becomes too moony over a tom to stop thinking for herself." -Creampaw's thoughts, The Dark Path Chosen "Yes, but I was hoping you'd have as good a nose for moss as you do for prey." -Willowbranch to Creampaw, The Dark Path Chosen "What could happen here? Even the bees are sleepy!" -Willowbranch to Peachfall, Flameflight, and Wolfwhisker, The Omen Of Shadows "She's a skilled and swift fighter, and I know she'll pass her training on to you." -Cherrystar giving Rustpaw Willowbranch as a mentor, The Forgotten Warrior "It's obvious he likes you! You don't have to keep biting his head off. He's your Clanmate, not prey!" -Willowbranch to Creamfrost about Vinefall, The Eternal Tomorrow "Why should we risk injury to help SapphireClan? What have they ever done for us?" -Willowbranch in Lilacpool's Path